Dangers Reminded
by Melony
Summary: Harry knows its gonna be a messed up year when foeigners start showing up. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1- strange meetings  
  
  
  
Harry woke up . the day was finely here He got up and was about to wake Ron up when Mrs. Weasley came bursting in calling for everyone to get downstairs so none would be late ."first day of fifth year." Harry heard Ron groan next to him. "I think its great answered Harry. He had been at the Weasleys house for about six weeks . Ron got dressed and began dragging his trunk down the first flight of stairs, and harry got up and followed.  
  
When they where in the car Harry told Ron about the dream he had had that night. In his dream he had seen this young girl about his age . She had looked furmiier but he couldn't figure out where he had seen her before . Ron suggested that maybe she was some long lost family member or something. " don't think so" answered Harry then George began to sing a rather odd version of the Hogwartz school anthem.  
  
When they arrived at the train station they saw a limousine sitting in front of the lobby. "I wonder what rich muggle is going for a little train ride today" said Fred sarcastically . when they go to pat form 9 ¾ Percy went first then Fred and George. When Harry and Ron where about to go through the barrier  
  
A girl came up to Mrs. Weasley. Harry looked at her and had to do a double take when he was sure he wasn't dreaming he leaned over to Ron and said " that's the girl that was in my dream!  
  
She had long wavy reddish- brown hair and amazing Blue with flecks of crystal green in them. She spoke with a Bulgarian accent and was or seemed extreamly nice .:excuse me mama "she said to Mrs. Weasley " where is ze platform 9 ¾?". Oh this must be your first time riding on this train" said Mrs. Weasley kindly. Then she noticed that Ron and Harry were still standing there, " Ron go on, get going. here deary Harry will show you the way." She said turning her attention back to the girl." Oh no, zat iz all right, need to find my brozer."  
  
Suddenly she seemed to realize who "Harry" was exactly. "sorry how rude of me , my name iz Bethany Krum." Before Harry could react to what she had said she called out "Victor , over here!" out of the crowed came the tall lean figure off none other then the Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum. The two exchanged rapid words in Bulgarian and Bethany began gesturing toured the barrier. As they were talking Harry compared the tall heavy build of Victor to the graceful curves of Bethany and cam to the conclution that they could not be related.  
  
The he became aware that Ron was still standing next to him in shock." Is he O.K. Harry? " asked Victor looking at Ron oddly. "Ya he's just a big fan." Answered Harry unshurely . "why don't we get going, " suggested Bethy and Harry readily agreed.  
  
When they were on the platform the said there good-byes and got on the train. When Harry and Ron got on the train they found Hermione looking for an empty compartment . When they finely found one it had some luggage in it but they figured it someone had run out of room and shoved them in there. They sat down and Ron when into imeadiet tease mode ," looks like your little Vicky has found another girl-friend" he said , referring to the short lived romance of 4th year. He just kept teasing until she lost her temper and turned his hair blue  
  
After that Harry tuned out the fight and started watching a fly trying to get out of the window. He know they would end up kissing in the corner, they had been together sense the last week of 4th year and by the look of it now they were gonna get married. Then there was a sharp knock on the door. Harry got up and unhooked the latch, when he opened the door he saw the tall figure of Austin O'Comel, the Keeper of the Irish Quidditch team (Harry had spent the entire summer memorizing players).  
  
This time Harry was the one in shock. "Hey, could you hand me my trunk?" asked the superstar. "Ooh, this is your stuff" answered Ron taking a break from making out to stare at the famous person standing in the doorway. "Hey, Austin" said Bethany coming up behind Austin, but her voice died away when she saw Harry and Ron. She had by now changed into sleek robes and was holding a fur cap (All foe, of course) the Durmstrang school robes. "ya babe." Answered Austin kissing her on the cheek. "Nothing." She said smiling at Harry.  
  
Bethy and Hermione saw each other "Bethany?!" said Hermione, "Hermione?!" answered Bethy. When the were sure who the other was they did that high pitched scream that most people have seen birds do, "why are you ant the train?" asked Hermione. "I can't tell you, sorry!" answered Bethany. As the two girls were talking Ron and Austin exchanged stiff hello's." Then Austin grabbed his trunk and yelled to Bethany I'm in compartment 264!". "Who was that asked Hermione eyeing Bethy suspiciously. "that's my "new" guy." Answered Bethany happily  
  
  
  
"Why did you and Victor break up?" she through back to Hermione. Before she had time to answer Victor came walking down the hall, "Ey, sis." Said Victor spying Bethy. Then he saw Hermione. Their was an odd silence 


	2. on the train

Chapter 2- On the train  
  
  
  
"Victor!" said Bethany in a happy/nervous voice. None responded. Hermione ran over and put her arms around Ron's neck. Victor looked shocked for a moment then he turned to Harry. " Nice to see you again he said stiffly and turned and walked away. Bethany stood there for awhile, felling very uncomfortable. She Really wanted to stay but she turned and went running after her brother. When she got to there compartment she found none other then Droco Malfoy, sitting next to her brother with an extremely fake smile on his face.  
  
As soon as Bethany opened the door and Malfoy saw her face he instantly had a crush on her. He walked up to her with that same smile and introduced himself, But Bethy pretend she didn't hear him. " I'm going to find Austin and Collin." She said "victor do you want anything?" "NA" he said sounding very glum. "It's getting dark, we should be there soon." She said uncomfortably because she hated seeing her brother so sad but mainly because Malfoy was staring at her boobs. "Well I'll just get going" she said glad she had an excuse to get away from Malfoy's stare.  
  
When she was walking down the hall she bumped into Ron carrying an incredible amount of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. "Hi: she said looking very surprised had he been listening to there conversation? " If its all the same I forgot your name. "she said very kindly. Before Ron could reintroduce himself Collin Bethany's best friend, came walking down the hall "Hey Bethy!" she called out.  
  
She was about two-three inches taller then Bethany with bright green eyes, shortish-sporty dark brown hair, and pale ivory skin. She was wearing dark blue robes, the Beaxbatons Dress and spoke with an American accent. For a moment Ron was in shock, were all foreign girls so hot! "Hey Coll this is Hermione's man." Collin gave him a sweet/fake smile before going back to talking with her best friend.  
  
"have you seen Eric, I feel like he's been avoiding me!" said Collin. Ya, I saw him" Bethany said sounding disgusted, Ron could tell Bethy didn't like this "Eric" by the way she said this. Suddenly , feeling ashamed about eavesdropping on other peoples conversation, he said good-bye to the girls and turned to go back to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"He's at the bar stuffing his face with Austin, seriously don' know why we got out with them" Bethany went on, "They're so immature" suddenly there was an extremely loud explosion and two red headed boys came running down the corridor holding one toilet seat over both of there heads. "Because they're more mature them most example them" answered Collin laughing.  
  
Bethany didn't hear her though. She knew that two boys were the "famous" weasley "twins". Over the summer (much to the delight of Mrs. Weasley) George had become taller and very buff and Fred had pretty much stayed the same so you could easily tell them apart. Both of their hair had been bleached out by the sun but was still the Weasley red yet not as farce. George was tan and very hot (like Brad Pitt before he got married).  
  
Most girls stayed away from them because of their reputations, but Bethany was known At durmstrang for her potions, ability with animals, singing voice , and spontaneous actions. Right now though she was in her own little world and only she and George existed. "Bethy, are you listening? She quickly turned her head, but it was too late she was cough  
  
"He's pretty cute" said Collin cousiously , "Ya" said Bethy before she cough herself. "if you like boys like that" she added quickly but the damage was done. "YOU LIKE HIM!!!" said Collin in a loud voice so the whole train could hear. "of corse I like Austin," replied Bethany loudly, "I go out with him don't I" so none would guess what they had really been talking about. Then she pulled her friend into the empty compartment nearby. Bethany turned to her friend, Collin was very skilled at charms and devination , but she didn't need boiled tea leaves to figure out who her friend had a crush on  
  
George, as he had been running by, had seen the beautiful girl with reddish-brown hair and longed to know her name. "GET A GRIP MAN" said Fred harshly "you could have any girl on this train and you picked her! A girl that you don't even know her name. "GET A GRIP MAN!" SAID Fred harshly "you could have any girl on this train and you picked her! A girl that you don't even know her name! She's probably a foreigner that you don't have a chance with!"  
  
  
  
Fred had been extremely jealous of George sense he had become really HOT. "I'm gonna go and try to find out what her name is "Gerorge said as he walked toured the door. He obviously hadn't hear a word Fred had said. So he went from compartment to compartment, seeing if any of his friends knew anything about her. Soon he got bored and just started knocking on door, when he come to compartment 264 he knocked on the door like all the others. He was not expecting who the door  
  
Bethany was right in the middle of her famous "this is so wrong, I go out with Austin" speech when there was a knock on the door. She was very irritated, so she opened the door very quickly so the person on the other side how iritated she was. When she opened the door and saw who it was ( George if you haven't guessed) she panicked, instantly shot a time freezing spell and ran to the mirror to make sure her hair was OK and her makeup wasn't running. then she ran back to were she had been, carefully making she was exactly where she had Ben so she wouldn't look like she moved suddenly and unfroze time. " Can I help you" she said sweetly. She heard Collen behind her cough that sounded suspiciously like " Crush!".  
  
she closed the door enough so they couldn't see Collin( who was having a sudden coughing attack. George was in shock, "sorry wrong compartment" He said and was about to walk away when Fred came forward, " we want to know your names" he said, Bethany blushed and introduced herself and Collin. Then Fred said " I'm Fred and this is my idiot brother, George" Bethy smiled sweetly and closed the door. "what was up with that?" said Collin. " I can't wait until you get a crush" said Bethany mockingly. 


End file.
